List of Tayo the Little Bus
This list is all about episodes from the new 2015 series Tayo the Little Bus & Friends. Voices UK Emma Chambers as the narrator Osian Gatehouse as Tayo (series 1-2) Teresa Gallagher as Tayo (series 3 onwards) Keith Wickham as Rogi (series 1-3) Blake Harrison as Rogi (series 4 onwards) Emma Tate as Lani Steven Kynman as Gani Keith Wickham as Citu Teresa Gallagher as Nuri Emma Tate as Hana Tim Whitnall as Rookie Duncan Wisbey as Pat Osian Gatehouse as Speed Emma Weaver as Hotshot Cecily David Holt as Shine Marc Silk as Roley Menna Spittle as Trix John Hasler as Frank Maria Darling as Alice Teresa Gallagher as Spinny Kerry Shale as Bully Paul Panting as Cooku Joanne Froggatt as Nana Steven Kynman as Ractor Colin McFarlane as Champ Rob Rackstraw as Met Andre Sogliuzzo as Farmer Treads Rob Rackstraw as Larry Britt Allcroft as Betsy David Holt as Tory Eileen Montgomery as Princess Ray Emma Tate as Mellow Susanna Reid as Bella Rasmus Hardiker as Blow John Eric Bentley as Turi Sarah Hadland as Lila Rob Rackstraw as Tani Kate Higgins as Revver Rebecca O'Mara as Toni Lee Tockar as Michael Jimmy Hibbert as Gerrald Bob Golding as Zoomy Tracy Ann-Oberman as Rani Emma Tate as Sani Teresa Gallagher as Bongbong Emma Tate as Tramy Jo Wyatt as Kindy Hayley Carmichael as Peanut Lenny Henry as Sky Martin Sherman Emma Weaver as Susan Carole Boyd as Julie Colin McFarlane Su Pollard Derek Griffiths as Robert David Menkin as Whizzy Michael Dobson as Cockney Steven Kynman Blake Harrison Su Pollard Rob Rackstraw as Ace Richard Ridings Maggie Blue O'Hara According to Nelvana, Thomas & Friends stars Joe Mills, Mark Moroghan, Michael Angelis, Keith Wickham, Nigel Pilkington, John Schwab and Tina Desai will voice characters in the show. Finley the Fire Engine actor Jay Simon will join the voice cast. US Barbara Kottmeier as the narrator Robyn Slade as Tayo (series 1-2; excluding Cruise Trip) Reece Thompson as Tayo (Cruise Trip only) Rob Rackstraw as Tayo (series 3) Hayden Rolence as Tayo (series 4 onwards) Nolan Balzer as Rogi (series 3) William Hope as Rogi (series 4 onwards) Kami Desilets as Lani (series 1-4) Brigid Harrington as Lani (series 5 onwards) Kerri Salki as Gani (series 1-4) Richard Ian Cox as Gani (series 5 onwards) Tim Bandfield as Citu Jolie L'Esperance as Hana Colin Murdock as Spinny Lorelei King as Trix Tabitha St. Germain as Nuri Joseph May as Speed (series 1-2) Reid Scott as Speed (series 3 onwards) Kerry Shale as Bully Emma Weaver as Hotshot Cecily Kate Higgins as Cooku (series 1-3 Ashleigh Ball as Cooku (series 4 onwards) Joanne Froggatt as Nana Ruth Jones as Farmer Treads Eric Bauza as Larry Grey DeLisle as Betsy Mike Bell as Tani Samuel L. Jackson Lee Tockar Rasmus Hardiker as Blow Jules de Jongh as Tory Ryan Reynolds Andrea Libman as Lira John Eric Bentley as Turi Cathy Weseluck as Rani Lachele Carl as Sani Kerri Salki as Tramy Reece Thompson as Peanut Tabitha St. Germain as Carry Kate Higgins as Revver Colin Murdock as Sky Kerry Shale as Gerrald Steven Kynman Lee Ingleby Kira Buckland as Susan Claire Corlett David Menkin as Whizzy Martin Sherman as Michael Ian James Corlett as Robert Vincent Tong as Zoomy Richard Ian Cox Emma Tate Chantal Strand as a young Lani Su Pollard Reece Thompson as a young Rogi Maggie Blue O'Hara Andrew Francis Michael Dobson as Cockney Carolyn Lawrence Kathleen Barr as Julie Sam Vincent as Zoomy Jimmy Hibbert as Ace According to Nelvana, My Little Pony stars Kelly Sheridan and Tara Strong will voice characters in the show, but it is unknown which characters they will be voicing. Also, Bob the Builder stars Blake Harrison, Jacob Scipio, and Marcel McCalla will be part of the voice cast. Also, Little Robots stars Lenny Henry, Hayley Carmichael, Emma Chambers, Jimmy Hibbert and Sue Perkins will also be voicing characters in the show, along with Finley the Fire Engine stars Teryl Rothery, David Paul Grove and Danny McKinnon will also join the voice cast. Also, old series voice actors Kami Desilets and Robyn Slade will have some roles in the show. As well, Thomas & Friends narrators Mark Moroghan and Michael Brandon will voice characters in the show. Episodes Season 1 #Frozen Solid #Sleeping Sunshine #Rogi the Speedboat #Lani the First #Train Trap #Dirty Lani #Music Paradise #Tayo to the Rescue! #Rescue Buses #The Broken Lift #Wake Up, Tayo! #A Day Out with Tayo #A Trip to London #Pat's Temper #Squishy, The new Steamroller #Gani's Forest #Rogi's Seaside Adventure #Queen Lani #The Desert Canyon #Heart Gets Scrapped #Speed's Date #I Need towing Myself Season 2 (featuring Reece Thompson (US; Cruise Trip only) as Tayo #Firebus Gani #Tough Jobs #Off-Road Buses #Shine's Prank #Windy Returns #Cruise Trip #Mr. Fartypants #Bongbong's Sleepover #Back in Space again Part 1 #Back in Space again Part 2 #I Don't Like Heights #Lani Gets Mad #Blue Digger #Chris & Squishy #Dozy Dozers #Pat & Rookie Get The Blame #I Love Alice #A Date with Alice #It's OK, Tayo #Gani's Secret #Heart's Lovely Save #Cheer Up, Citu! Season 3 (featuring Teresa Gallagher (UK-onwards) and Rob Rackstraw (US; this season only) as Tayo and Reid Scott (US-onwards) as Speed) #Rogi's Doze-off #Gani's Second Injection #Heart's Towrope #Too Many Crashes in One Day #Tayo Goes Away! #Rogi Gets Sick #The Holidays Part 1 #The Holidays Part 2 #Stop Arguing! #Working Together #Oil Spill #A Very Bad Storm #Hammer Down #Champ's Breakdown #Racing Gadgets #A Proper Neon Makeover #Yikes! #Dig & Drill #Back To Work #Smasher, the Drilling Truck #Tayo's Fuel Leak #Saving The Scrapheap Season 4 (featuring Hayden Rolence (US-onwards) as Tayo, Blake Harrison (UK-onwards) and William Hope (US-onwards) as Rogi, Ashleigh Ball (US) as Cooku and Kate Higgins (UK/US-onwards) as Revver) #Let's Rock & Roll! #It's All For Fun and Fun For All! #Smasher Smashes #Tale of the Brave #Roley Rolls #Ractor's Day Off #Cooku to the Rescue! #King Cooku #Funny Fuel #Let's Rumble! #Shush, Shush, Shush #Busy Buses #Friendship Comes First #The Relationship #Betsy Comes to Visit #Sleepwalking #Duri's Difficult Day #Tayo and Larry #Daredevil Rogi #Tyre Toss #Gerrald #Tayo and the Trouble with Tyres Season 5 (featuring Rasmus Hardiker (UK/US-onwards) as Blow) #Twinkle Twinkle Little Tyre #Met's Busy Day #Rogi and the Rocking Rainstorm #The Disappearing Engine Oil #Lani's Loud Snore #Working Hard #Helping Blow #Rally #Express Delivery #Gani's Breakdown #Dream War #Welcome Back! #Lani's Outrage #Which Team? #Going on Strike #Sea Adventure Part 1 #Sea Adventure Part 2 #Sea Adventure Part 3 #The Big Adventure #Medical Mishaps #Dr.Gani and Nurse Lani #Down on the Farm Season 6 #Martin and Squishy #Becoming and Adolescent #Tayo & the Potwhole #Tayo in a Muddle #Helping Out at the Building Site #Heart's Birthday #Falling Atmosphere Part 1 #Falling Atmosphere Part 2 #Falling Atmosphere Part 3 #Falling Atmosphere Part 4 #Heart the Space Probe #Falling Atmosphere Part 5 #Peanut's X Probe #Lani the Queen #Trip to India #Tayo's Nephew #Tayo's Second Fuel Leak #Trammy the New School Transportation Tram #The Return of �� Tayo #Heart's Worst Day #Heart's New Employee #Tayo's New Bumper Season 7 #Rookie and Hana's Date #Rogi's Special Surprise #Lani meets Sofia #Travel to the Spacetoon Planets #Thanks again Tayo Writers Season 1 Jimmy Hibbert Dean Smith Ginger Hendricks Chantal Strand Neil Morrissey Matt Wilkinson Neil Crone Tom Kenny Stephen Hillenburg Worldwide Schedules *8:00-9:30 CBeebies (UK) *8:30-10:00: Disney Junior (USA) *13:00-15:20: Boomerang (Australia) *9:00-14:00: Nickelodeon (Canada) *7:40-18:20: Disney Junior (Spain) *8:00-10:30: Cartoonito (Italy) *10:00-11:12: Spacetoon (Arabia) Theme Songs Season 1 onwards Let's Go, Tayo! by Beau Black Closing Songs Season 1 Let's Go, Tayo! (instrumental) by Beau Black Seasons 2-3 Vroom Vroom Vroom by Teresa Gallagher (UK) and Hayden Rolence (US) Season 4 onwards Fun on the Open Road by Derek Griffiths Trivia * In Spacetoon Arabia, this show will be planet Adventure. Category:Episodes Category:Fandom Episodes Category:Tayo the Little Bus & Friends Actors/Actresses